pocket_poniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Figures
You battle using in-world figures of MLP:FIM characters. Figures earn XP from battles (both from taking part and from defeating enemies) and can level up. They can charge up an ability by defeating enemies of the same colour and, once charged up, this ability can be used during the battle. Their max/min level are determined by their tier and their ability-type is determined by their base's colour. Tiers Tiers tell you how good a figure can be, with the higher tiers being figures that start with better stats. The level max is capped, so a low-tier figure may never be levelled up to match that of high-tier figure. Although a loot-box system ("Mystery Boxes") is used to try to wring money out of players, you can guarantee which tier of figure you will get from mystery boxes. Base colours The colour of the figure's base tells you what type of ability they have. * Blue bases '''indicate push-back''' abilities'.' These abilities will do a small amount of damage and push enemies back, effectively rewinding the game. It can be useful with irritatingly-placed enemies, especially since walls are not replaced after they've gone over the bottom of the screen (e.g. when facing an enemy difficult to target due to walls, when time runs out you can wait for the walls to go and then use a blue ability before the enemies reach you to have another shot at the now-unprotected enemy). * Green bases indicate''' poison abilities.' These abilities do small amounts of damage over time and are particularly useful as the pony can potentially start recharging their ability. * '''Orange bases' indicate a stun ability. These abilities do a small amount of damage and freeze time (both the clock and the enemies) for a short while. * Pink bases indicate a healing ability. These abilities heal either all figures or the figure with the lowest health, depending on the specific ability. * Purple bases indicate a shield ability. These abilities summon a shield to protect figures from a certain amount of damage. * Red bases indicate a''' basic attack''' ability'.' The figure will do damage against all enemies. All attack and shielding abilities are most effective against enemies of the same colour. All figure stats It is absolutely worth saving for the top tier lootboxes as soon as you can because just one of those figures will get you through most of the game without trouble. Top tier AKA 100 gems AKA "Legendary" You need these to win, and you also need them because it's fun to be powerful. Fine tier AKA 60 gems AKA "Ultra Rare" Will get you through the first set of levels alright. Meh tier AKA 30 gems AKA "Rare" They're okay, but you won't get far with them. Useless tier AKA 10 gems AKA "Common" The worst figures. Collections The figures are also arranged into collections of 4-7 figures. If you collect all of a set they become easier to level up but, unless you spent a ton of money instead of getting them through playing the game, by the time you complete a set levelling up a pony the normal way will seem like foal's play. * Friends of the Empire: Awful, Sunburst, Thorax and Trixie * Magic Makers: Starlight Glimmer, Spike the Dragon, Sunset Shimmer and Zecora * Cutie Mark Crusaders: Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Gabby and Apple Bloom * 2 Cool 4 School: Gilda, Spitfire, Maud Pie and Vinyl Scratch * Residents of Ponyville: Bon-Bon, "Muffins" (they know who "he" really is), Cheerilee, Big Mac and Granny Smith * Winter Collection: "Muffins" (winter), Slap Shot Scootaloo, Sleigh Bell Sweetie Belle, Peekaboo Apple Bloom * The Mane Six: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Rarity * Royalty Collection: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor * The Young 6: Ocellus, Smoulder, Sandbar, Silverstream, Yona and Gallus * Power Ponies: Masked Matter-Horn, Zapp, Fili-Second, Radiance, Hum Drum, Mistress Mare-velous and Saddle Rager * '''Pets: '''Angel Bunny, Gummy, Owlowiscious, Tank, Opalescence and Boulder * '''Retro Ponies: '''Retro Pinkie Pie, Retro Rarity, Retro Rainbow Dash, Retro Twilight, Retro Applejack, Retro Spike and Retro Fluttershy Images Screenshot Collection-2-Cool.png|"2 Cool 4 School" collection Screenshot Collection-Winter.png|Winter collection Collection The-Young-6.png|The Young 6 Collection The-Mane-Six.png|The Mane Six Collection Royalty-Collection.png|Royalty Collection Collection Residents-of-Ponyville.png|Residents of Ponyville Collection Power-Ponies.png|Power Ponies Collection Magic-Makers.png|Magic Makers Collection Friends-of-the-Empire.png|Friends of the Empire